Locked In
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Dean is locked in the arena all night. Turns out he's not alone. One-shot for moxleysmistress.


This is for moxleysmistress on tumblr. Hope you like it.

I'm sitting near one of the back rows at the arena where we performed earlier. At any other time, the crew would be taking everything apart but we're on a two-night event here.

I like being by myself at times. The hustle and bustle of everyday life in the WWE can be very hectic and trying but I love this business. Ever since I was a teenager and discovered ECW.

Every now and again, I hear some noise but that's just the building. I'm alone in here, I made sure of it. Yeah, I'm locked in here, but I don't really care. I let Roman and Seth know I was alright but didn't tell them where I was going to be.

"Hey."

I jump at the sound of the voice and turn my head. Sydney. Now, if there was anyone to be locked in a building with, it'd be her. That woman arouses me like no other. I get laid plenty but haven't had a bonafide girlfriend, I guess it would be called, in years. I never had any need, not with the amount of sex I get. But Sydney's been making me change that stance.

Sydney is a diva on the roster, just got called up. Her mat skills are amazing. She was trained by some of the best from what I hear.

"Hey Syd," I call back.

She's at the bottom of the stairs near the barricade. She slowly heads to where I am, sitting a few seats from me.

"So what're you still doing here?" I ask.

"I could ask you the same thing," Sydney fires back.

"I'm locked it. Gives me some peace. No phones, to visitors, no press, just me and the empty building."

She smirks. "Except tonight."

"Guess so," I reply.

My bag is at the top of the stairs. I'll drag it back to one of the rooms later on when I sleep. Silence and darkness is all I really need for sleep, so I'm not worried about not sleeping here tonight. I wouldn't care if I slept in the ring.

"Your match with Nattie earlier was incredible. I don't usually watch the girl matches but I've heard a lot of good things about you," I comment. A little flattery never hurts.

She looks at me with a strange look on her face, one I can't really place. Well, I don't know her that well, it would make sense that I not know that look.

I rise up, grab my bag and head down towards the ring. There's only one light on, directly over the ring, like a spotlight. I drop my bag and sit on one of the cheap metal chairs set up earlier. I brace my feet on the barricade, a smirk on my face as I hear Sydney following me down the stairs.

I can't help but wonder though, what is she really doing here? There's no way she got locked in accidentally. Just too much of a coincidence.

A moment later though, she slides into my lap, straddling me before taking my mouth with hers. I open my mouth to ask her what's going on and her tongue plunges in. Oh, but she tastes good. Probably that bubblegum she's habitually chewing.

I run my hands around her back, pulling her to me, letting her feel my arousal. As soon as she kissed me, I went from resting state to hard-as-a-rock in seconds. She whimpers as I grab her ass and press her against me.

"Fuck!" she mutters softly against my mouth.

"Got that right," I respond.

My hands go under the blue baby tee she's wearing to unclasp her bra, then I bring my hands around to palm her breasts. Her head tilts back and she lets out a groan.

"God, Mo..."

I look up at her, curious about what she was going to call me. "What?"

Her face actually reddens. "I was gonna call you Mox. That's how I was first exposed to you. Had a thing for you since then."

My eyebrows rise. "Really?" She nods. "Well then, call me Mox. You'd be about the only person I'd let do that."

My hands are still on her tits, squeezing and pinching at her nipples. She reaches for the end of the shirt and pulls it up over her head, discarding the lacy bra too. I lean forward and take a nipple into my mouth, laving it with my tongue.

"Oh Christ!" she cries out, her hands running through my messy hair.

I switch to the other nipple as a hand trails down her back, under her jeans to grip her bare ass. I push her back a little then get her to stand. I pull off my jacket, then my shirt.

"Uh, lets get in the ring. More room."

Sydney agrees and I help her over the barricade, following her. My eyes are on her ass as she shimmies out of her jeans. She goes to pull her panties off until I stop her.

"Don't you know that you shouldn't unwrap someone else's gift," I inform her with a lazy smile.

She blushes and it charms me. She jumps up on the ring edge, lowers herself under the bottom rope and crawls into the ring on her hands and knees. My mouth nearly hits the floor at the sight. That ass is incredible. I quickly follow her into the ring and laying my hands on her ass. I bend down and inhale, the sweet aroma of her wetness reaching me.

"Stay there."

I stand and remove the rest of my clothing, my erection hard against my abs. I position myself behind her, grab her hips, and press my cock against her ass.

"God, Mox," she moans.

I bend down and drag my tongue up the small of her back, biting down when I get to her neck. She groans loudly. I grab her breasts again, squeezing them almost to the point of pain, my fingertips plucking at her nipples until they're throbbing.

I move from behind her to kneel beside her, then I bring one hand down to her ass hard. She yelps as I slap her ass over and over, until her flesh is a rosy red. I pull her scrap of panties down, pushing my fingers into her warm pussy. She tightens around my digits and I can almost hear her juices dripping out of her.

I reach out to turn her head. Looking down into her eyes, I offer her my erection, which she greedily takes into her mouth. She slides her tongue around my cock and my eyes roll back as I feel a tongue ring. She alternates between slow sucking and fast thrusts on my dick. Damn, she's good.

I let her continue for another minute or so until I pull away from her. I push her upper body to the canvas and kneel behind her, my mouth covering her wet slit.

"Oh! Mox! Yes!"

I grab her hips again, keeping her still as I push my tongue in to lap up her juices. After a beat, I introduce a finger to her core. She's rocking back against me now, trying to get me as deep as possible.

"Stay still!"

"I can't!" she whines. "I need you to fuck me!"

My cock throbs at her plea and god, if it doesn't push my buttons. I pull away from her, grab my jeans and remove my wallet, extracting the condom I only put there yesterday. I quickly cover my dick, position myself behind her and plunge into her gorgeous body. I immediately start to thrust into her lovely wet pussy, hardly giving her any time to adjust to my entry. Dear lord, she feels so good.

I grab her hips, nearly bouncing her on my dick, almost unable to get deep enough inside her. I push us both forward and get her to grab the ropes as I continue to bury myself in her.

"Wait, Mox, let me..."

Sydney gets me to pull out, then she bends her body over the middle rope. Her ass is high in the air, feet on the canvas, her legs wide. With a grin, I stand behind her and thrust back into her.

"Ohhh yeah!" I groan out. This position is much better.

I have an iron grip on her hips, which are sure to be bruised later. Her hands are braced on the edge of the ring as I pound that tight pussy.

"Fuck yes!" she cries out, her hips thrusting back to meet mine, giving us both more pleasure.

"God, I've wanted you! So good, so tight!" I don't even know what I'm saying. She feels incredible, like a vise grip on my cock.

I can feel a tingle going down the base of my spine and I know I'm going to come soon. "Play with that pussy, Syd," I tell her.

Sydney braces herself on one hand now and slides a finger into her pussy. Her fingers at first part and I can feel her hand bracing my dick as I pound her. Then she plays with her clit. I can tell because her cries get louder. Then she shrieks and convulses around me. I move faster, drawing out her orgasm as much as possible. She ends up having a couple right together and finally, I come so hard I'm seeing stars. I keep moving in and out until finally, I collapse against the ropes, my spent cock still inside.

After a minute or so, I pull out of Sydney, her juices dripping off the loaded condom. The sight is almost enough to keep me hard. Bracing my arm around her waist, I pull her as I move back and drop onto the canvas. But I can't keep that rubber on forever.

Moving out of the ring, I tell her where I'm heading and go to the bathroom to clean up. I'm back in the ring with her in less than five minutes.

I smile down at her. She looks so adorable. She moves briefly before opening her eyes. "Hey."

I spread myself out next to her on the canvas, kissing her mouth soundly. "Hey."

Sydney smiles tiredly. "I've wanted that for so long. Can't believe it actually happened."

Her words surprise me somewhat but also warm me to the core. "Well, now you got me. Good luck in getting rid of me."

She burrows into my embrace, laying her head on my shoulder. I'm tempted to tell her that I'm not really boyfriend material but that would kind of kill the afterglow.

But who knows. I find myself wanting to be with her, even if I don't know her very well. We don't know what the future holds. Guess there's only one way to find out.


End file.
